The Truth
by CSIfan8686
Summary: A follow on fic from 'Needing the Truth'. Sara finally learns the truth about Grissom and Lady Heather's relationship.


**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own CSI.**

**Okay, this is a follow on from 'Needing the Truth'. And I'm praying with every heartbeat that this actually is the truth, because I honestly think that I would no longer be diehard GSR fan if the answer to Sara's question is 'Yes'. **

**Idea is taken from the photos which have been released from 'Unleashed'. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Truth**

Lying beside his wife, breathing heavily, he looks towards her and sighs.

He knows that there's something bothering her.

Instead of cuddling up to him, like she always does afterwards, she's laying on her own side of the bed, facing away from him.

He doesn't want to push her into telling him what's wrong, but he worries about her when she acts like this.

He can't help it.

He loves her.

She was fine as they made passionate love. She moved in sync with him, made all the right sounds, and she told him over and over that she loved him. But pretty much as soon as he pulled out of her and lay down beside her she rolled away from him. He moved a little closer to her and tried to pull her into his embrace but she managed to shrug him off as she repositioned herself.

He sighs, again, and rolls onto his side to face her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asks, a touch of worry in his voice.

"Nothing." she mumbles. "I'm fine."

Reaching out and touching her, his fingers lightly graze her hip under the duvet, but she shuffles away from his hand.

"Something's bothering you. Talk to me, Sara."

There are a few minutes of complete silence; all that can be heard is their still pounding hearts.

He knows that she's contemplating her reply; he can feel her right foot moving back forth between the sheets, a movement which she often does to comfort herself or to ease her off to sleep, just like a young child who wriggles himself to sleep.

Slowly he slides his right foot towards hers, but she knows and she pulls hers further away from him.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispers, barely audible.

"Sure."

"I mean, I don't think I want to know the answer but I feel like I'm going crazy not knowing. I've always wondered but last week my mind kept filling with these obscene images and…"

"Sara, you're rambling. What's going on?" he asks softly.

She rolls over and sits up to face him, pulling the duvet up around her body so that she doesn't feel as exposed. It feels strange; she's never felt like this with him before. She feels…ashamed. She knows that she has no right to ask this question, but for her own sanity she needs to know the truth.

She feels sick at the thought of his answer though.

She knows that he'll tell her the truth, but what if his answer is 'yes'? She doesn't know how she'll react. She could be totally fine with it, after all it is in the past. But she could also freak out; she could get out of bed, get dressed and leave Peru to go home.

That's part of the reason she doesn't want to ask the question, she doesn't know how severe her reaction will be if he tells her what she doesn't want to hear.

He pushes himself up so that he's facing her. He knows that this is something important to her and he can't help the twang of fear which grips at his heart.

She struggles to look him in the eyes as she asks, "Did you ever sleep with Lady Heather?" she whispers, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

She sees a million different emotions run through his eyes.

The corners of his mouth pull up in a tiny smile, with relief, before drooping open into an 'Oh' shape as he takes in the question she's just blurted out.

She can't hold his gaze any longer.

The silence is deafening.

She lowers her eyes, finding focus on her wedding band, and dips her head in sorrow.

"I'll take that as a yes..." she whispers, trying to force back her tears.

"Sara I..." he stammers, only to be cut off.

"Oh God..."

She raises her right hand to her mouth and she struggles to swallow the brick which is now there. Fumbling, she quickly tries to get up off the bed.

"I'm gonna be sick..."

He quickly reaches out for her, firmly taking hold of her left hand.

"Sara li..."

"No..." she cries, her tears now falling thick and fast.

Her right hand is now pressing hard against her stomach, as if to hold herself together.

She tries to struggles out of his hold but he won't release her, instead he moves both of his hands to her face and makes her look at him.

"Sara, listen to me. I have never slept with Heather Kessler. Never. I promise."

Sara's eyes widen in shock, relief, and confusion.

They fall into a short silence as Sara thinks about what he's just said.

"But..."

"I promise, Sara." he whispers, holding her gaze firmly.

She lets out a breath and shakes her head.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she cries.

"Sweetheart..." he soothes, "What made you ask that?"

Now there's a long silence.

Sara feels so ashamed. She knows that he wouldn't sleep with someone like her.

He wouldn't sleep with someone he didn't love.

She squeezes her eyes shut in attempt to release the pressure which is building.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know what came over me..." she sniffs. "But when I asked you, your eyes sort of...lit up, and you smiled..."

"Sara, I smiled because I thought you were going to tell me that you were dying or something just as awful. I was relieved. And then shocked. What on earth made you ask me that?"

She feels so stupid, and she knows that she should explain herself properly.

"Last week, at work, Ray and I were working a case involving 'S&M', which eventually lead us to your 'good friend' Lady Heather. Honestly, at first it didn't bother me but then..." she sighs. "She's beautiful Gil. The only time I'd ever met her she was ill in hospital, ultimately not looking her best. But she's gorgeous. And Cath told me years ago that she thought there was something going on between you, and then Hodges said something a few months ago and all of it came flooding back last week..." she huffs out, in one long breath.

Sighing, he releases her face and takes hold of her hands. He's never talked to her about his relationship with Lady Heather before, now's the time.

"You want the truth, right?"

Her eyes widen, but she nods her head in agreement.

"It's true that Heather and I had a connection. She seemed to understand me the way that nobody else could. The first time I met her, without me saying a word, she knew that I was in love with someone, but that I was afraid to act on my feelings. And then she managed to get me to tell her all about you; us. She's known all about you from the start, Sara. And in all honesty, she's the one who encouraged me; supported me, on my decision to come after you. She could see that I was... dying inside without you. She's a good friend, Sara. Nothing more." he says. "You know that I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Sara nods her head again and wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna kill Hodges when I get back to Vegas. I swear..."

"Whoa...wait, what did Hodges say to you? When?" he asks, sounding angry.

"Oh... err... It was when I was working on the Gilbert College case, the one with Julia. He said something about your liking sexually adventurous women like Lady Heather. I ignored him, sort of laughed it off with Catherine, but then this case came up and I realised how beautiful she is, and she's the nicest person and... I just started to feel, I don't know, like maybe Hodges was right. And then I kept picturing the two of you together, and thought of you having sex with any other woman kills me..."

He chuckles and pulls Sara into his arms, grateful when she wraps her arms him.

"Sara, how the hell do you think I feel when I think about men from your past? The thought of another mans hands touching you... It makes me sick. It makes me ache that I'm not the only man to have ever touched your body." he whispers, shivering slightly at the thought. "But trust me. There's no comparison between you and Heather. There never has been and never will be. You're in completely different leagues. And as for adventurous..." he smiles. "You could put Lady Heather to shame..."

Sara bursts into laughter, her body now tingling with relief.

He pulls away from her a little before leaning back in and crushing his mouth against hers. He feels a rumble in her chest as she presses herself closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Always." he replies.

He smiles and continues to kiss her like never before, until she pulls away from him with a beaming smile across her face.

"What do you say we go be adventurous?" she asks seductively. "I have some apologising to do..."

Within seconds he has her laying beneath him and they're making love, more intense, wild, and more sensual than ever before.

**THE END!**

**I did want to write a bit of smut but it's like midnight and I'm half asleep. **

**This is what I want to happen on 'Unleashed'. Well, not necessarily like this, just conformation that Grissom has NEVER slept with Lady Heather. **

**Hope this was okay.**

**Lynne xo**


End file.
